


Disguise is a Self Portrait

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: xxxHoLic Halloween Week [1]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, Halloween Costumes, Holichalloween week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 xxxHoLic Halloween Week Prompt:</p><p>Costume</p><blockquote>
  <p>"I am not wearing that, I am not!" he said, flailing his hand towards  a previously discarded pile of clothing sitting neatly a few feet away.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Disguise is a Self Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> **holichalloweenweek** over on Tumblr is running a, well, xxxHoLic Halloween Week, and I definitely wasn't going to not take part in this. Love the whole concept. I can't draw without reference so I'm taking to writing; (but if you all want more xxxHoLic Halloween, be sure to check it out on Tumblr! :D)
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading~

The first words out of Watanuki Kimihiro's mouth were "But why do we have to do this?".

Yuuko fixed her pointed hat, and swept the cape embroidered with silver spiderweb and spiders away from her body. "Because it's funny~" she trilled, and Watanuki Kimihiro felt like he'd died and gone to some hellish, Halloween afterlife.

"I am _not_ wearing that, I am not!" he said, flailing his hand towards a previously discarded pile of clothing sitting neatly a few feet away.

"Just put the costume on, Watanuki," Yuuko said, deadpanning now, as she turned away for the blood red punch.

"Don't _touch_ that," Watanuki growled, jumping between her and the table. "Don't go near it!"

"But Watanuki," she pouted, "I just wanted some-"

"You wanted to pour saké into it!!"

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!"

"A guest! A guest! We have a guest!"

Watanuki straightened up, giving Yuuko a glare before hurrying away from the table to the hallway. "Himawari-chan~" he greeted, and then gasped (out loud?) at the costume she was wearing.

It was some sort of princess gown, bigger and poofier than even some of the Western wedding dresses that Watanuki had seen, pale pink with white ribbons, while her hair hung down, in loose curls down her face.

She... looked... _beautiful~_

"Watanuki-kun's not in costume?"

"No, I-"

"Yo."

Watanuki growled, whirling around to give Doumeki a piece of his mind (who said he could just walk in like that, anyway!)-

"Doumeki-kun, you look amazing!"

Watanuki tripped over his own two feet.

"Thanks."

 _Amazing_? It was just... it was just a vampire's costume, for crying out loud! Typical black cape, pointy teeth, fake blood, some make-up. Doumeki was _wearing make-up_ and Himawari said that was amazing. What was this hellish earth he lived upon?

Doumeki looked at him. "You should dress. And make wagashi."

"I've already made some!" Watanuki snapped. "And I don't want to get dressed, I didn't even get a chance to pick out a costume and Yuuko-san just thought it would be a good idea to give me one!"

"If you were too busy, you shouldn't complain," Doumeki said, and left the hallway to join Yuuko on the veranda.

"I don't need it from you! You _jerk_!"

Himawari giggled. "You and Doumeki-kun are such good friends. You should have had matching costumes!"

Watanuki groaned as Himawari followed Doumeki, and rubbed at his forehead. He was _tired_.

"This is mine!"

"No, this is mine! Find your own!"

"No! This is mine!"

"No! It's mine!"

Watanuki glanced up at Maru and Moro, who were both tugging on the white sheet that had turned into an impromptu ghost costume. "Maru, Moro, there's more than enough fabric for both of you to be ghosts, okay? Just cut another set of holes for eyes."

The girls looked at him and then nodded, taking each other's hands. "Kay~" They ran off with the sheet billowing behind them, and Watanuki smiled in their absence.

Fine. He'd put on the stupid costume.

 

 

No, he absolutely hated the stupid costume!

"Watanuki!"

"Arrrghhh! What are you doing?! Don't come into the bathroom!"

"Watanuki doesn't have anything I haven't-"

"Don't say things like that, I'm going to strangle you!" Watanuki interrupted, grabbing Mokona off his shoulder. "Where's your neck, you little-"

"Ahhh! You'll mess up my costume, Watanuki!"

"Errgh." Watanuki dropped the pork bun onto the sink, grabbing for the towel. "What is this white stuff anyway, what are you supposed to be?"

"It's paint! I'm White Mokona!"

"Oh, great."

"Hey, at least I don't look as ridiculous as you!" Mokona retorted, paws on his 'hips'.

"You think I don't _know that_!?!" Watanuki yelled, chasing Mokona out of the bathroom.

"Watanuki-kun?"

For once, Watanuki _cringed_ at Himawari's voice.

"Himawari-chan..." He glanced over his shoulder at her.

She blinked and looked at him, and then- "Awww, Watanuki-kun's so _cute_!" she cooed, breaking into a blinding smile.

Watanuki froze while his face went hot, the flush stretching from his neck to ears. Himawari thought he was cute? Himawari thought he was _cute_...?

"Yeah. A four-eyed cat."

Watanuki spluttered as Doumeki appeared around the corner. "Well, I'm really sorry!" he snapped, taking his glasses off. Not like this could get _worse_ ; he was already in all black, with fuzzy black cat ears and a tail and mittens that were supposed to look like paws and _how the hell was he supposed to function like this?!?!?_

"Where is our server- oh!" And there was Yuuko, great just great. "You put it on, you look great, Watanuki!"

Watanuki stalked forward, and almost tripped on his tail. "No, I look stupid!" he yowled. "And how am I supposed to serve with these mittens? I can't pick anything up!" He trailed off as he noticed a familiar glint in Yuuko's eyes, one of her looking at him _too closely_ -

"It's not finished yet," she said.

"W-What?"

"You need whiskers!"

"No way in hell!"

"Mokona, get a marker!"

"Heheheh. On it!"

"Get _away_ from me!"

"Doumeki, grab him!"

"Touch me and I'll-"

"Scratch my eyes out?"

" _Is that supposed to be a cat joke_??"

"Doumeki, that was _purr_ fect!"

"STOP WITH THE CAT PUNS."

 


End file.
